


Football Pitches and Sundresses

by harriiiii



Series: HP Femslash - 'Cause the world needs more of it. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, Fem, Femslash, Gay Harry Potter, HP - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, M/M, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriiiii/pseuds/harriiiii
Summary: Ginny's got a crush and a football match and she doesn't know whats more stressful /Linny Muggle AU





	Football Pitches and Sundresses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo - In Love With a Straight Girl - Ally Hills.

“Ginny?”

“Ginny?”

“Ginny!”

“Oh-hm,” Ginny pulled her earbuds out and opened her eyes to see Luna leaning over her, Luna’s long hair tickling her face.

“Dinner is ready. I’ve been calling you for ten minutes.” Luna’s face and voice fond. “Is the match stressing you out?”

“Mhmmm,” Ginny replied. When Ginny usually dreamt of Luna above her it usually wasn't for this reason, but then again, this wasn't a dream.

“Will you come eat please? I know you’re worried about the match but you still need to eat.”

Ginny could barely hear a word she was saying, too transfixed on the sun glinting on Luna’s white-blonde locks and her hands flying as she spoke and the exasperated look on her face - what?

Ginny blinked a few times up at Luna. What was up with her? She’d barely been able to contain herself around her. 

“Gin!”

“I’m sorry, ok, ok look I’m getting up.” Ginny sat up abruptly, not meeting Luna’s eyes. “Food! Yep, come on then.” Ginny ran from the room hurtling into the bathroom and locking the door.

God, she was so fucked, she couldn’t do this to herself, it was just hurting her. She  _knew_  Luna wasn't gay so why couldn't she get her out of her head. Luna was her best friend for God's sake. She leant against the door of the bathroom, head banging against the wood. Scraping her flame-red hair back into a messy bun she inspected herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils dilated. God, she looked like a mess. Splashing cold water on her face, she promised herself that she’d stop this nonsense. She’d just end up hurt.

She walked into the kitchen to grab her food promise still ringing through her head but stopped dead in her tracks, the words disappearing.

Luna was stood by the stove singing softly under her breath to a song coming from her phone as she dished the food out. Ginny’s heart did backflips. 

She cleared her throat, mostly to distract herself rather than gain Luna’s attention. 

“I’d wondered where you’d got to.” Luna had turned, pan in hand and a sunny smile on her face. Fuck, she was so fucking fucked.

“Uh bathroom, washing my hands,” She laughed nervously running her hand over her hair, ”Hygiene and all that, you know.”

Luna looked at her strangely but thankfully didn't mention it, “Foods there,” she nodded her head towards their small kitchen table, “I hope you like it, it was a recipe I got from Hermione, it’s vegan and apparently really good for you. Should help with your match.”

She'd moved from the stove towards the table with her plate in hand and her long blue sundress floating softly behind her making her look like a princess.

Ginny flopped gracelessly into her chair, “Thanks, Luna.” She tucked in right away, almost groaning at the flavour, “This is _so_  good.”

“Yeah? I’m glad you like it.” Luna smiled at her but Ginny could make out a tad bit of nervousness behind her eyes.

Ginny nodded fervently. “You’ll have to make it more often, its really really  _really_ good.”

Luna gave her another of her sunny smiles in return, the nervousness disappearing. “Thank you, Ginevra.”

“And you Lovegood.” They managed to get through dinner without Ginny basically dying again and Ginny was about to escape to her room and try to calm herself down when Luna stopped her halfway, her small hand gripping Ginny’s forearm.

“You needn’t be so stressed.” Ginny could barely hear the comforting words Luna was murmuring, her focus on the fingers caressing her arm gently,” You’ll win, your team is great.” She offered her another smile, it wasn't as sunny as her usual smile but it was laced with fondness and it made Ginny’s blood quicken.

“Good night Gin,” And then without a moment of hesitation she softly kissed her cheek and walked into her bedroom, humming softly underneath her breath.

As for Ginny, she stood there staring at Luna’s door, hand raised to her cheek and her mind blank. A car honked outside and startled her out of her stupor. Without even thinking about it she ran into her room, closing her door as quietly as possible and jumped onto her bed, screaming into a pillow. No one ever said she wasn't dramatic.

 -

On the day of the match, Ginny was filled with nerves. Her team, the Holyhead Harpies, were one of the best around but that didn't stop Ginny being filled with anxiety.

It was a nice day, warm, sunny with a light breeze. Ginny remembered vaguely that Luna had worn the sundress that she herself had bought her for her last birthday. Ginny smiled as she tried to spot where they were sitting.

Her parents, Fred and George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna had come to watch the game. Harry had brought along Draco; they'd been dating for at least 6 months and Ginny had been the one to tell Harry to just buck up and ask him out. She was a bit of a hypocrite. 

Everyone had been shocked when Harry and Ginny hadn't stayed together after graduation, they were even more shocked when they learnt the both of them were gay.

Shaking her head and jogging on the spot, Ginny was filled with so much pent-up energy that even the questionable topic of her crush was far from her mind. She jumped when familiar arms wrapped themselves around her from behind. 

She turned around and slapped the chest of said person. “Harry! Can you not sneak up on me?” She laughed returning the hug properly. She nodded at Draco who was watching Harry laugh with a fond smile. “Hello, Draco.”

He smiled back at her, “Ginny, good luck with the game.”

Ginny laughed as Harry untangled himself from her and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Hopefully, we’ll win,” She said with confidence that sounded fake even to her own ears. 

She watched as Draco nodded his head at her, swatting at Harry when Harry’s hands strayed from his waist. It was still strange to see Draco being polite and kind and  _nice_ but Ginny did have to admit that the boy was growing on her _and_ that shed never me anyone who was so perfect for Harry.

“Where is everyone?” She asked the two boys in front of her.

“Don’t like our company, Weasley?” Harry joked. He lifted his head from Draco's shoulder, “Went and sat down.”

Ginny nodded vaguely. She was about to reply when the whistle blew and she went jogging onto the pitch, waving behind her at Harry and Draco’s good luck sentiments. 

The match started and she lost herself in the cheering.

- 

Ginny couldn't stop grinning as person after person clapped her on the shoulder. Her team had won and she felt as if she was floating. She felt herself be lifted as Harry shouted congratulations in her ear. The rest of her friends and family congratulated and hugged her.

After hugging her mother tightly, she let go laughing turning around to stand face to face with Luna.

She looked truly beautiful with her long blonde hair drifting in the wind and the long sundress twirling around her ankles lazily and her face lit up with joy.

_I really want to kiss you_ , Ginny thought to herself.

“Then do it.”

Ginny's eyes widened, “Oh God, I said that out loud.”

Luna nodded her head, giggling. She took a step towards her and Ginny’s heart beat so fast she was sure everyone could hear it.

_then do it,_ Luna's words stuck in her head.  _Damn it, s_ he closed the gap quickly, laying a shaking hand on Luna’s cheek, their mouths nearly touching.

“C-can I?”

Luna surged forwards so fast Ginny nearly missed it and planted her lips on hers. It was gracless and a little sloppy but Ginny couldn't care less.

She brought her other hand up to cup lunas face as she felt Luna dig her hand into her waist. They broke apart with a gasp and Ginny could hear people cheering. She looked round to see the smiling faces of her friends and family, well the slightly less smiling face in her mother's case.

“Way to go, Weasley,” Harry yelled his arm around Draco's shoulders.

Ginny looked back to Luna, flushed and blue eyes alight with happiness. Luna shifted and wrapped her arms around her neck, standing on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on her mouth.

Ginny let out a breathy laugh, pressing their foreheads together. “I didn't know..”

“You didn't ask Ginevra, you just didn't ask.”

Ginny laughed loudly and kissed Luna soundly to the sound of catcalls from their friends and the feeling of the soft fabric of lunas dress brushing around their ankles.

Everything was good.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I've not posted anything in so long my god. Hey, look, pretty good femslash. And LINNy! I love Linny but I've never written about them before. This has been in my drafts for ages but I finally finished it. Go check out my Tumblr (@harriiiii). New chap for downtown books should be out soonish, Thanks! -H


End file.
